There's Something Missing In My Life
by mrsPie
Summary: Freddie confessed, held her hands, hugged her tight. But why does he still feel like there's something missing in this life?


Freddie Benson stood outside the wooden front door of his house along the hallway, which divides Carly's unit and his. The time on his watch flashed midnight sharp. He wasn't aware of his curfew and his bedtime. He dug his pockets for a handful of keys. Selecting the exact one, he unlocked his way through Marissa Benson's domain. He was careful not to create any unnecessary noises so as to ensure his mother wasn't awake. He crept his way slowly through the door and closed it just in time to make his way into his room. He made it, without waking up his mother.

He took off his sweater only to reveal a blue shirt from Sam Puckett as a birthday present last year. He treasured that shirt despite the fact that it was half-immersed in Strawberry Smoothie. Well, you know Sam.

Feeling a little warm, he changed from his blue shirt and long denim-pants into duck-printed pyjamas. He jumped onto his bed; head resting on a pillow with eyes glued to the ceiling. He concluded today.

* * *

It was the "Annual Tech-Convention", an event Freddie never fails to show up each year, ever since he was a child. However, this year was completely different. It happened to fall on the same day as Sam's Farewell Party. Freddie made the right choice to show up as she was moving to Boston to resettle with Melanie and her long-forgotten father. Ever since Sam's father was released from prison, he turned over a new leaf. He's now amiable, gentle and thoughtful. Through the eyes of Sam, it's easy to relate to her inner despair. She doesn't want to move out of Seattle. If she were to leave, she would also leave part of her heart there. But with constant cries and puffy eyes, the decision was fixed. Sam is moving to Boston.

"Hi, Benson," said a stunning blond before Freddie's eyes.

"Hey! I got this for you," Freddie greeted her as he handed her the wrapped gift.

"Thanks! Is this fried chicken?" Sam sneered.

Freddie's lips curled into a friendly smile.

"So… is Carly here?" he asked monotonously as his eyes scanned through the empty house.

"Nope," she answered.

"Where's everybody? I thought this was supposed to be a farewell party…"

"The party was yesterday. I didn't invite you…" Sam explained with guilt written across her face.

Freddie was crestfallen. His heart sank with disbelief.

"Can I have my present back?" Freddie demanded.

Sam grabbed Freddie by his hand and pulled him to her balcony. It overlooked tall coniferous trees as the moon was shining its luminous glow before them. She started to cry.

"I'm moving to Boston Freddie," she wept. "I never wanted to go there! I want to stay right here, in Seattle!"

"Hey! Don't-"

"-I know. I look horrible when I cry," she added.

"No, you're-"

"Carly looks better when she cries isn't it?"

"You're beautiful, Sam," he admitted. "In whatever state you are."

Silence. Both afraid to mention another word.

After what seemed like an eternity, Freddie inched closer to Sam; hugging her from behind, whispering the three words he has been longing to say right into her ear.

"I love you"

Sam was stunned for a mere three seconds.

"I love you too," she couldn't help but to say it as well. There wasn't any other night as marvelous as then.

"I wish I could make you stay but circumstances prevent me," he began. "I will remember you, Sam, don't ever forget me."

* * *

The sudden ring of Freddie's cell phone brought his thoughts back to the present.

"Hello?" Freddie answered the call.

"Freddie, it's Sam!" greeted the jubilant tone of her voice.

"Hey!"

"Listen, I'm on the plane to Boston now. Anyways, thanks for the necklace."

"No probs. Glad you liked it."

"Alright, I gotta go now. Say Hi to Carly for me!"

"Take care!"

"Bye!"

Freddie wiped his tears as they rolled down his cheeks. He had his first kiss with her, told her he loves her, held her hands and hugged her tight during the most amazing night of his entire life. But, why does he still feel like there's something missing in his life?

It was Samantha Puckett. He never had her.


End file.
